Universal Spies
by fishforkarma
Summary: The spies have a new mission but it could just be completely beyond this universe. change rating to T because of blood, violence and some cursing.
1. Who?

**Downtown Austin 8:30 pm**

An old building stood on the outskirts near Town Lake; all seemed quiet as a patrol car rolled by it.

"God the night shift is boring" he muttered to his buddy on the radio

"Well at least you're not spending it on the south side, the biggest thing that has happened tonight was a boring 374B, and all they were dumping was bags of freaking garbage" said the officer on the other line.

He mildly laughed and then took a sip of his espresso, "Ok well it looks like route 9 is all clear for now, I'll patrol 6th street, and something interesting is bound to happen there" he said and made a left when he hit the stop sign.

"10-4"

The officer drove towards 6th, and then he looked back at the old building through his mirror. _Dumb building has been sitting there for ages, why anyone would want to go in there_ he thought to himself. Then he started speeding off towards downtown hoping to see some action tonight.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the old building causing a few windows to shatter as a young girl sprinted up a flight of stairs.

She was wearing a pair of jeans that were slightly rolled up to the top of a pair of Converse on her feet. She wore a somewhat loose gray short-sleeved shirt that was spattered with her own blood. Her jet black hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and a dark pair of glasses bounced on her nose as she ran. She looked about the age of a high school student.

When she reached the top of the stairs she looked around and noticed a large crate sitting in the corner and dove behind it.

"God dammit!" she yelped as she grabbed her arm. A bandage was wrapped around a small gunshot wound that she had gotten when she was forcefully taken to this hell hole.

"I have to find it!" she mumbled to herself, "There is no way in hell that I can get to them unless I find it"

She heard shouts from below the stairs,

"She couldn't have gotten far" said an unsound voice, "when you find her, you are going to have to shoot her with one of these"

"Shit." She said as she stood halfway up to avoid being seen, "I can only hope that those are Nerf guns" then she darted out from behind the crate.

"There, I see her up on level 2!"

There was a sound of a slight _pop pop _and two darts whizzed by her head and imbedded in the dry wall

"Crap!" she yelled and started running down the hall, her shoes barely making a sound.

Has she ran she was looking through all of the doors as she ran passed them.

Unable find the thing that she was looking for here she headed for the stairs on the opposite side of the building when all of a sudden she was tackled from the left. A man wearing all black and a black beanie was holding her down by the arms. She noticed that he had a dart gun in his hands. She also noticed that he wore a yellow wristband, the same one that he had on when she-

"YOU!" she stammered as she looked up at him

"What?"

"You were the one that shot me!"

"Hmph"

Knowing self defense she kicked the dart gun out of his hand, and then they both got up. She got in a fighting stance and waited for him to make his move.

"You can't escape, and what you're looking for isn't on this floor!" he said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't happen to know what floor it is on, or are you so dumb that they wouldn't trust you with that bit of info?" she said

"NO! I'm not dumb, it's on the 3rd floor" he said smiling.

She smiled.

"Aww fuck" he said realizing what he just did, and he slugged her on the right side of her face. She stumbled back, ignoring the pounding pain in her head.

"CRAP" she said, holding the side of her head. She could feel a gash starting to bleed.

He tried to hit her again but she blocked his punch and elbowed him in the face. He stumbled a little but recovered and grabbed her wounded arm. She let out a yelp when he wrapped his fingers around the bandage.

"Guh I don't have time for this" she said and kicked him in the groin. He screamed and fell to the ground, his hands between his legs.

"You little-" he said through his teeth, his voice sounded higher.

"That will teach you" she said still holding her had over the gash to stop the bleeding. She turned and ran towards the stairs. When she reached the stairs she heard more shouts getting louder.

"No where to go but up" and she ran up the flight of stairs.

When she reached the 3rd floor she ran down the hall until she came up to the room that she was looking for. She slowly walked up to the open door wondering why it was not guarded. She peeked in and saw a lone metal table. Resting on the table sat a funny looking watch and a light brown messenger bag. She snuck in and picked up the watch

The watch was clearly different from any watch on earth. It had a navy blue center, and a silver rim. Along the rim there were four dials and what appeared to be a USB port but whatever belonged there was not there. One of the dials said 'Time', another said 'Date', the third said 'Places' and the last one said 'Uni'. At the top of the watch there was a dark silver button, but the wording was quite faded

She grabbed the messenger bag, which apparently belonged to her as well. She slung the bag around her neck and started to mess with the dials on the watch. Blood was pouring down her face from the gash.

Unfortunately she failed to realize the man sneaking out from the shadows behind the open door. He was holding a dart gun and he started to load it with a few of the tranquilizers quietly. But as he pushed the last dart in it made a clicking sound.

She suddenly whirled and saw the henchman 20 feet away, noticing a red wristband around his left wrist.

She had not yet finished setting the watch coordinates so she started to run. But unfortunately he managed to fire the small dart right into her neck.

"You son of a bitch!" she stumbled and accidentally hit her right arm against the wall. The wound opened up again and it bled profusely through the bandages. She cried out in pain.

She could feel the tranquilizer slowly start to spread up her veins and seep into her brain, but she knew that she had to manage to get to them before she was consumed by the darkness.

She finished up with the dial that said 'place'.

"Silly girl" said a maniacal voice from behind her.

She turned to see a figure standing in the doorway; he had an insane smile upon his face.

"How could you expect to escape? I told you that you would not be able too" he said with a smirk. Already her vision was beginning to become blurry and her legs felt weak.

She looked him in the eyes and gave him a weak smile, "How could you expect me not to?" then she pressed the button on top of the watch and a small light blue light appeared next to her. It grew larger and a swirling vortex appeared next to her. It sucked her through it and the last thing she heard before she was sucked in was the man cursing and screaming.

**WOOHP HQ 9:00**

Sam, Clover, and Alex sat in the usual red couch that they had fallen into when they were WOOHPed. They were sitting in the familiar office of Jerry Lewis, the head of WOOHP. Clover and Sam were sitting on the couch, apparently arguing over some guy while Alex was sitting in the middle of them looking a bit nervous.

"Well he's my ex boyfriend!" screamed Sam Simpson. Sam was the redheaded smart one of the three spies. She was considered the leader of the group. She was the oldest and she had been the one to get the spies out of many sticky situations throughout their missions.

"But you had dated my ex that one time!" stated Clover Ewing. Clover was the blonde who had a valley girl accent she was also boy crazy and a major shopaholic. She was younger than Sam, and she usually took the role as leader whenever Sam was kidnapped or brainwashed.

"Girls stop fighting!" Alex Velasquez said her hands up to try to keep them from getting to each other. Alex was the baby of the group and she was smaller then both Clover and Sam. She had jet black hair and tan skin. She was not the best driver at times and she could be a bit slow, but she had always tried to keep the group together.

Jerry was sitting at his normal desk, he had a sweat drop on his forehead and he looked quite peeved.

"LADIES!!!" he suddenly screamed.

They all jumped at this and sat still, Sam and Clover's heads slightly bowed.

"Could we please get to the matter at hand?" his eyebrow slightly twitching.

"What's up Jerry?" asked Sam

"There have been some odd occurrences in downtown Austin about thirty minutes ago. There was an explosion at an old building and reports of possible shots fired. Also it appears that there has been an electromagnetic disturbance at 8:59. We have been tracking a disturbance exactly like this for the past 6 months, it has appeared 5 times."

Clover looked over at the digital clock that hung on the wall, "Its 9'oclock now, how'd you know you would need us now?"

"I know Clover, but we are not sure what had caused the explosion so either way you three would have-"

**Swirling Vortex 9:01**

The unknown girl fell through the swirling bright colors, a slight trail of blood flowing behind her. She slipped the bag to the front so that she would not fall on top of it.

The dart was still in her neck but she did not have time or the strength to reach up and take it out. The tranquilizers had not yet taken full effect on her body, but they would in a matter of minutes.

She had been falling for about a minute when suddenly the colors swirled faster and the vortex opened up beneath her and she fell on a cold metal floor.

**WOOHP HQ 9:02**

Jerry was just about to start telling the girls what gadgets that they would be using on the mission.

Sam and Clover were glaring at each other, while Alex tried to look past the fighting and got ready to receive some gadgets, when suddenly they heard a 'whooshing' noise from behind them and a light blue light shone from nowhere.

Behind the girls, some sort of vortex appeared on the ceiling from nowhere. Sam, Clover and Alex jumped up screaming and ran forward to Jerry's desk for cover. Jerry had by now stood up from his office chair, a look of pure shock on his face.

Then the vortex spun faster and the four saw it open and a teenage girl fell from the blinding blue light onto the floor, then it closed up and disappeared.

She picked her head up and struggled to stand up but she barely had the strength. She was panting from all the running and pain. She held her wounded arm which had now bled completely through the bandages and blood was pouring down her arm.

Unfortunately the tranquilizers had taken almost full effect on her body. Her eyes were becoming more and more blurry and heavy, her legs felt like jell-o as she barely managed to stand in front of the group of spies, the exact people she was looking for.

She weakly said to them, "Jerry, Spies, I am in desperate need of your help." Then her knees buckled and she saw the redheaded spy run over, but she fell flat on her face, unconscious.

Sam was the first one to reach the girl, ignoring the fact that she just fell out of something that defied the laws of physics.

She knelt down beside her and rolled her over; she looked very pale, checking her pulse. It was weak and slow but showing that she was still alive. Sam immediately saw the small dart sticking from the girl's neck. She reached and took it out when Jerry appeared next to her closely followed by Clover and Alex.

"Who's that?" asked Clover wincing a bit when she saw all the blood that covered the girl.

"She isn't a WOOHP agent is?" asked Alex who kneeled next to Sam looking at the girl.

"No, she's not a WOOHP agent" Jerry replied.

"But it appears that she does know who we are" Sam added, "But I've never seen her before."

"Neither have I"

"Me neither"

"I have not seen this young lady either." Said Jerry with a serious look, "but she looks pretty bad with that gash on her head and that bloody bandage on her arm and it also looks like she has lost a lot of blood, we had better get her into the WOOHP infirmary."

He got up and pulled his Wallet-com from out of his jacket and pushed a button. The exit doors opened up and two other agents appeared with a stretcher and a breathing mask.

Jerry picked up the bag from around the girls neck, trying not to pull to hard then he noticed something fall from the girls limp hand onto the floor.

Sam had noticed it too and, since she was closer to the girl, she reached over and picked it up just as the two agents were slipping the breathing mask over her face.

"What's this?" she asked turning to Jerry.

"Looks like some totally bizarre watch" said Clover

"It seems far more advanced then what we have here at WOOHP, I had better take this and her bag for investigation." He took the watch and the dart from Sam and took the bag and the objects over to his desk.

Holding up the dart he says "It looks like this dart had injected her with a powerful tranquilizer, she will probably be out for a while. I'll take this and try to see when she will regain consciousness."

"Well what about the disturbance thingy in Austin?" asked Alex

Jerry had not heard her; he was looking at his computer screens.

"Jerry?"

"Oh. Sorry Alex. Well it appears that whatever has been happening for the past 6 months has just happened here. I think this young lady is the cause of it." He glanced over at the peculiar watch.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Clover said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Well if this girl is responsible for both of the electromagnetic disturbances that have happened here and in Austin, then we will have to talk to her about when she awakens. How about you girls go home and get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow" Jerry says

"You mean that you'll actually call us this time?!" said Alex happily

Jerry smiled and walked behind his desk, "Goodnight ladies" and he leaned over and pressed a button on the large keyboard and the girls were sucked up into a tunnel, all of them screaming as they flew off.

**Spies Villa 9:15**

They fell in a heap in their Villa in front of the round couch that had an aquarium.

"Well that was a total waste of time." said Clover as she stood up fixing her hair.

"Well then," said Sam with an angry look, "Let's get back to our conversation. YOU CAN NOT DATE MY EX!!!"

"WELL I DID NOT KNOW THAT HE WAS YOUR EX-BF WHEN I STARTED TO TALK TO HIM!!!!!"

Alex sighed; she knew that that was a lie

"WELL THAT'S WHAT I SAID WHEN I WENT ON A "STUDY" DATE WITH YOUR EX!"

Alex picked her self up from the fall, she knew that there was nothing that she could do so she went to her room and went to bed, trying to drown out the noise of the squabble.

**Downtown Austin 10:00pm**

"You told her where it was. What the hell is going on in that thing you call a brain!" said a man with short brown hair, he was talking to a man who was sitting in a chair awkwardly. He had a yellow wristband around his wrist.

"She tricked me!" replied the man

"Karloff, she made fun of you, how could you get pissed by being called dumb!!" said the brown haired man.

"Well I don't like to be called dumb!" Karloff screamed.

"First you shot her when I told you I needed her in one piece and now you told her where her watch was and let her get away! I'm beginning to think that I have no more use for you." said the man while reaching into his jacket pocket.

"NO!! Wait gives me another chance I won't screw up again!!" he squealed and held up his hands in defense.

"Don't worry I'll give you another chance, but just one."

Karloff sighed, "I'll try not to screw up this time."

"You better hope you don't, because if you don't you will not have a very happy ending."

"Boss we have found the tracker dart!" declared a man who came through a door from behind Karloff. The man had a red wristband around his wrist.

"Where is the signal coming from Mikhail?" said the boss.

Mikhail held up a data sheet, "It looks like somewhere in south California"

"Well well, I wonder if she really did know about them?" he said and then walked out with Mikhail walking behind him and Karloff limping slightly behind.

They came upon a room with a large monitor; a lone blinking red dot was located in southern California.

The boss reached over to the keyboard and rotated a knob which made the screen zoom in on the dot. It appeared to be located in a large building in Los Angeles.

Suddenly the boss started laughing like crazy. Karloff looked at Mikhail with a nervous look.

"Looks like I will get my revenge in WOOHP and rule the entire multiverse in the same year!" then he continued on laughing as the small red dot continued to blink in Beverly Hills.


	2. What!

**Spy Villa 5:30 p.m.**

The 3 spies were all sitting in their large living room. The room had a large round pink couch with an aquarium behind it.

Clover was sitting on the left side of the couch; she had a Vogue magazine in her lap open to a page with some new boy band on the pages. She was sipping on a bottle of strawberry-kiwi soy smoothie. Echoes from the previous nights fighting had died down after a hard day at Beverly High.

Sam was sitting in the middle of the couch. She was just about done with all her homework for the day and was ready to get back to the book that she had just started after having the fight with Clover.

Alex sat on the floor in front of the right side of the couch. She was holding a portable video playing the classic video game of super Mario. She was in deep focus on the game; she had managed to get to level 27 during science until the professor came by.

BRRRRRRIIIIING BRRRRRRRIIIIING!!!!!!!

The phone next to the TV was ringing very loudly, all three looked up surprised by this.

"Wow do you think he is actually calling us for the first time?!" said Clover happily.

"YAY maybe he won't WOOHP us this time!" said Alex.

Sam, still having her doubts, got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

Three trap doors suddenly appeared underneath all three of the girls and they all fell through, screaming their heads off as they fell.

"JEEEEERRRRYYYYYYY!!!" they had all fallen on the red couch, Sam in the middle, Alex to the right, and Clover to the left but she had fallen upside down. Jerry was standing in front of his desk. His arms and legs were crossed.

"I did call you first didn't I?" Jerry said with a witty smile. Clover was picking herself up.

The girls grumbled in protest but didn't respond out loud.

"By my calculations that girl should be regaining consciousness pretty soon so why don't we head down to the infirmary. We had managed to fix her up and managed the blood lose so she should feel better then what she was feeling like yesterday." He said and started to walk towards the exit.

They all perked up at this and followed Jerry out, Clover was rubbing her sore shoulder were she had fell.

"Hey Jer did you happen to get a look at that watch and her belongings." Sam asked as they walked down the winding halls of WOOHP.

"Well in the bag we found some simple objects such as maps of the continents, money, clothes but we also found some other objects that I want to ask her about. As for the watch- well let's see how she's doing and who she is." said Jerry.

Clover, Alex and Sam gave each other worried looks as they continued down the hall.

**WOOHP Infirmary 5:40**

She was slowly coming too, but she felt sick from the tranquilizers. Her eyes tooks a second to open, she was still a bit dazed.

She found herself lying on a hospital bed, covered with a white blanket up to her stomach.

She groaned and tried to sit up but to her horror her arms, legs and head were strapped tightly to the bed, refraining her from moving.

She started to struggle against the bonds but she abruptly felt a searing pain in her right arm. She tried to look over at it but the head restraint was too strong.

"Sorry about those, we didn't know whether or not we could trust you." Said a soft British voice to her left. She turned her eyes over in the direction of the voice to see the man she recognized to be Jerry. She also saw the 3 spies Sam, Alex, and Clover standing behind him.

"Jeez Jerry", said Clover "rude much!?"

"Well could you please take them off? I promise you that I will not do anything at all." she said straining against the bonds.

"Yeah I was actually about to do that, but I'm afraid that I would like to ask you a few questions and could you please answer them truthfully?" he sais walking towards the bed.

"Of course." she said weakly.

Jerry took off the restraints and walked over and pulled up three chairs for the spies. They sat down and waited.

"First off would you mind telling us your name?"

"My name is Elize Castillo, I am sixteen years old" she was the same age as the spies. She sat up and looked at her left wrist, it looked like she was checking the time but when she saw that her watch was not there she got a panicked look on her face.

"Oh my god!" she looked over at Jerry and screamed, "Ok where is it?!?!"

"I have it" says Jerry pulling it out of his jacket pocket.

"I need that back now please." says Elize holding out her left hand but Jerry just stood there.

Elize sighed she had a look of frustration on her face, "I was told not to lose that and now look what happened- owww…" she grabbed her injured arm; it was still hurting a lot.

"Who did that to you?" asked Sam.

Elize looked up at them with a pained look. "Tell you what, if you give me my watch back, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Jerry looked at her and smiled, "You're not from around here are you?"

She looked over at him with a look of surprise. "How did you- well I knew that I would have to tell you eventually." she pulled down her revealing her shoulder which had a small glowing tattoo that said 'UNI 6'.

"UNI 6? What's that some sort of video game club?" said Alex.

Elize laughed really loud when she said this but stopped suddenly when her head started to pound.

"First I really need the watch." She said still holding out her hand.

Jerry looked at her for a moment, _"If it's the only way."_ he thought to him self and then he handed it to her and she took it and slowly put it on her left wrist.

"What about my bag?" she said, "It will help me to explain things easier." she added.

Jerry sighed and called to someone outside the door who, in return, brought in Elize's bag.

"Hey it says UNI6 on there too!" Alex pointed out. The bag did in fact have an emblem that read UNI6 on it, but it did not glow like Elize's tattoo.

"What's up with UNI6 anyways?" asked Clover.

"Yeah, and how did you know who we are?" asked Sam.

"Alright, alright jeez could you all be any less patient?" said Elize as she took the bag from the agent.

"I thought you were the patient here." said Alex.

Jerry and Clover sweatdropped and Sam smacked her head with her palm.

Elize was giggling, "Anyways, as Jerry had stated before, I am not from around here, I'm not from the U.S, any other country, or planet, in fact I'm not even from this Universe!" she said while digging around in her bag.

The 3 girls looked completely dumbfounded but Jerry didn't seem the least bit surprised, "I thought so." he said.

"NOT FROM THIS UNIVERSE!!!!" said all of the girls in chorus.

"How is that like even possible?!" yelled Clover.

Sam was not standing up "Yeah I mean the logistics behind all that not to mention all the defies of gravity, physics and-"

"IF I were to go in to all of those details," said Elize holding up her hand, " it would take me years to explain every bit of logic behind them to you all, plus it would completely blow your mind, and I'm not that sure how it works either because my boss didn't tell me so yeah how about no."

"So does that mean that UNI6 stands for Universe 6 or something?" said a quite confused Alex.

"Precisely that Alex." says Elize.

"HA!" yelled Alex and she stood up and flashed her victory sign and stuck her tongue out at Clover and Sam.

"It's the sixth universe and it has some of the smartest people ever, I mean look at what they put into a little watch." Elize said, "Your universe is considered number 3 by us. UNI6 is the name of the spy organization that I work for. I guess it's like yours with spies and all except different name and different universe. We are not different then any of the other 'Uni's' except that we have slower blood flows, so yeah that's why the tranquilizer didn't take immediate effect on me." she rubbed the spot where the dart had injected her.

"Who was responsible for that?" Jerry asked, he was now seated but neither of the girls including Elize knew where it had come from.

"Well let me tell you how I got to this universe first." she said, "My da- my boss had told me that this universe had not been well explored yet so he told me to come here and do some research on it. My watch is what had got me here, but unluckily the other part of the watch that I need to get back and communicate with my universe was taken by the man who kidnapped me." Her face became sullen when she said this.

"I came here a week after last Christmas, or New Years Eve in the middle of southern Florida, about when everyone was shooting off fireworks so I was unnoticed. I had been given these maps of space but I had to buy the maps of all the continents. I had also been given a manual on this planet, though there was not a lot in it. ", she held up the maps of outer space and the continents and a small manual. " I had started in Florida and worked my way west. Sometimes I ran into trouble with people who got suspicious of me but I took care of them. But I'll tell you about that later. So I eventually wound up in Central Texas about 2 months ago. I really liked it there and I decided to stay there for a while."

"_Not to smart for a person who claims to be from a highly intelligent universe." _Jerry thought to himself.

Elize seemed to read his mind, "Well after 6 months of being in _this _universe my judgment skills have gone down a bit. And no I'm not that smart that's just a few people in my universe.

She gave Jerry a mean look and then started back up, "Well, that little detail aside about 2 days ago I was walking down by the lake at around 11:00 pm, I had all my stuff with me because I did not like to stay in one hotel more then one night and I had decided to stay up all night to walk around Austin. As I was walking by the lake, I was suddenly tackled from behind. A man was sitting on top of me pinning my hands behind my back. I couldn't reach my defensive device so I struggled to get him off. I then saw another man coming over; he had a syringe and a gun in hand, so I knew that I had to get away. I managed to get my left hand lose and then back handed the man on top then I started to run. I was about to set my watch when I heard rounds being shot off. I zigzagged to avoid being hit but I stumbled and then I felt a bullet rip through my right arm."

"Ouch! That must have been really painful!" Alex said.

"Quite and it still is. After realizing what had happened, I gave up with my watch and dove into some bushes. I heard them run by, one of them was yelling at the other guy saying; "You idiot! He said not to shoot her! He needs her alive!" then they ran off still searching."

"Did you know them?" asked Sam _"Doesn't sound like any baddie that we know." _She thought to herself.

"Yeah, maybe like an ex-boyfriend or something." said Clover.

"No, I didn't know them at all. And I don't even know how they knew me either, but as I was saying-"


	3. When?

**Sorry about the late update! Its been a rough couple of months, but yeah all good now. I do not own Totally Spies**

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Elize is crouching down in the bushes, she was panting from the running and the pain. She quieted her breathing when she heard foot steps. She peeked out from the bushes to see the 2 men standing a few yards away scratching their heads in confusion.

"Who the heck are these guys?" she said under her breath.

"Your worst nightmare." whispered a dark voice from behind her.

She started to scream but was quickly stifled by a rough hand covered with a white cloth that the person covered her nose and mouth with. There was a sharp smell that began to fill her nose.

She reached up and tried to pry off the hand but the man wrapped a strong arm around her arms and picked her up and walked out of the bushes towards the two men, still holding the cloth in place. Her eyes were getting heavier and she slowly stopped struggling because her limbs were losing strength.

"How about you just take a little snooze." said the man as he approached the man who both looked surprised to see him holding her.

"_Dammit!" _was her last though before she fell limp in the mans arms unconscious.

**HOURS LATER**

Outside it was dark and a waning moon shone bright over the abandoned building. It peeked its way through the cracks of the boarded windows, dispersing its rays through out the room onto the sleeping girl who was bound with thick ropes around her wrists and gagged. In the locked room Elize was lying on a damp floor on her left side, there was water slowly dripping from the ceiling onto her face. When a large drop landed on her cheek she began to stir.

She slowly began to open her eyes, and she moaned through the gag; she was still quite groggy having not fully recovered from the chloroform. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling to get her vision focused. She slowly tried to lift her arm to check the wound but could only see that it was wrapped with a white bandage.

"_Well at least it's covered."_ she thought. She struggled to sit up, her muscles still awfully weak, but as she got into a sitting position her head started spinning very fast and she got a sickening feeling in her stomach and fell back too dizzy to try again at the moment.

She laid on the ground her head still spinning severely. Her thinking was fuzzy and slow due to the noxious drug, so she failed to realize that her belongings and her watch were no longer with her. After a few minutes she lightly lifted her head when she heard the sound of a door handle being unlocked. She looked in front of her and saw a door open and a dim light filled the dark room. A man silently walked over to her and stood over her.

With all the strength that she could muster up, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She ignored the spinning in her head but she swayed dangerously.

"Who are you?" she tried to say but it came out muffled because of the gag.

"Boss wants to see you." said the man with a smart German accent. His face was emotionless, he did not seem to care that there was a young girl in pain in front of him. Then he pulled out a black cloth bag out of his back pocket and shoved it on her head.

"Hey! Get off me!" she yelled in a muffled voice as he picked her up by the back of her shirt and slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Stop struggling!" he snapped. "You won't be able to escape anyways."

By now her thoughts were clearer but with the bag over her head she could not get her bearings straight.

She wriggled her hands to try to get the ropes off but they were much too thick. She gave up when she felt a searing pain go through her arm. She heard the sound of a door opening and two men arguing.

"I told you to sedate her you moron not shoot her, I need her alive!" said the dark voice she recognized as the person who grabbed her, "What the hell don't you understand about that? I gave you that gun in case anyone saw you and you could take care of them. Now she might be all weak from blood lose." And she heard the man slap the other guy.

"Well she got away from Mikhail and I thought it would bring her down." Said the other man, he had a thick, gruff German accent.

"You were just lucky that I was watching from right behind the bushes that she dove or she would have escaped Karloff."

"Uh boss" said Karloff.

"Ahh Mikhail I see that you've brought our young guest. Sit her over here."

She was suddenly placed into a hard, wooden chair that had no arms and a high back.

She heard the squeaking of another chair being dragged over not to far in front of her. Then the bag was pulled off. A harsh bright light was slightly angled towards her, making her squint when the bag was pulled off. She looked around the room that she was in, blinking to get used to the light adjustments. The room was large and she could see moonlight coming in through the high windows. A large monitor stood against the wall to her right, a neon green map of the world was glowing on it. She saw a man leaving- she figured it was the man named Karloff – his hands were in his pockets and his head bowed. The man, who had brought her here, Mikhail, went and stood near the monitor.

"Hope you had a nice nap" she turned around and before her there was a metal table and across from it sat a man with short brown hair, his eyes a bright sea-foam color, and he wore a black trench coat over his clothes. "Oh right I forgot about the gag, Mikhail please remove it." And he came over and took it off.

"If you call being shot, drugged, bound and gagged a nap then your mother had a strange way of putting you down when you were little." she said, "Who are you and what do you want with me? I'm just a simple Austenite and I was just out for a stroll."

"Hmmm, lying already are we? Well I'll give you a chance to stop it or I may need to try a different approach." He said leaning forward on the table. "I know everything that you know, but how about you tell me your name-your _real_ name- and I'll tell you mine."

She had been ready for this; "I am a high school and I have lived here in Austin all my life. My name is Amy Evens and my parent's names are Annie and Winston Evens!" it sounded pretty convincing and she started to struggle against her bonds, "Now please tell me what you want with a young high schooler like me!"

The man stood up and walked over to where she sat. He loomed over her, "My dear…." he looked down at her with insane-man eyes,

"I'm afraid that you are lying to me."

She started to writhe around in the chair and she started to scream frantically, "No I'm not! I swear my name is Amy Evens my parents-"

"Mikhail hold her!" he said and walked over to the monitor.

Mikhail's hands suddenly slammed down on her shoulders, forcing her to slam into the table face down. A wave of pain shot through her and she screamed in pain. She tried to push him off and she started screaming again.

The man walked over to her, he kept on tossing a spray canister up into the air and then catching it with the opposite hand. The canister was red and had some sort of logo that Elize could not make out. "Hold her nose and mouth shut for a few seconds Mikhail." Mikhail obeyed and now Elize could not breathe! She struggled to get him off but as she did she started to get dizzy and lightheaded again. After a minute, she felt herself passing out but Mikhail sensed this and released her. She took two deep breaths but as she was about to take a third the man sprayed her in the face with the canister, causing her to inhale the contents.

As she lay on the table gasping, she could feel a strange sensation tingling in the back of her head; it felt as if it were pushing the back of her brain. She slowly lifted herself back up, now able to breathe normally again.

"Now lets try this again," said the man as he walked back over to the other side of the table and sat down, "What is your name?" he asked and then he muttered to himself saying, "This stuff had better work…"

"_Amy Evens you stupid, idiot!"_ is what she said in her head but out loud she said with a blank expression, "Elize Castillo."

"Now that's better!" said the man, grinning.

"_What the hell?!"_ she thought, a look of surprise on her face. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she demanded.

"Just a little truth serum that I got from a fellow convict." He said, he was now sitting forward, his hands twittering in front of him, his elbows on the table, and a gleeful look on his face.

Her eyes became wide and she started to panic on the inside. If this man already knew so much about her and her watch, then all of the universes were in grave danger. Who was the man?

"Who are you? You said you would tell me!" she tried to say bravely but even she could hear her voice shuddering as well as the hint of fear in her voice.

"Unlike you I am going to tell you the truth," he said leaning in closer to her and standing up…

"My name is Tim Scam."


End file.
